This relates generally to computer controlled devices including imaging device peripherals such as printers, monitors or displays and cameras.
Conventional computer platforms such as laptop computers, desktop computers, and tablets, to mention some examples, may interface and receive information from imaging devices. As used herein an “image device” is anything that can produce or display an image, including a monitor, a display, a camera, a image sensor, a printer, or fax machine.
Conventionally, the platform simply receives raw data from the imaging device and then performs the necessary processing of the raw data.